


Journey to The Unknown Region

by madjuan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: Selene has just turned 16 and is ready to take the Island Challenge. However, she meets a mysterious guy with one heck of a dream: to get to The Unknown Region, a place filled with tons of Powerful Pokemon and home to the Elusive Pinball League 4. Will Selene and her Mysterious companion clear the Island Challenge and reach The Unknown Region? or will they fail just like the rest?Note: this story will start off somewhat happy go lucky, but will get darker as it progresses.





	1. The Adventure Begins

Well hello again everyone! You never thought you would hear from me again did you? As you probably see on my page, I wrote about 7 or 8 fanfics from the year range 2009 to 2012 all on fanfiction.net. However they were all taken down in August of 2012 for one reason or another. So I re uploaded them all on here. As you can probably tell I never did finish the adventures of Phineas and Ferb, Madjuan, Chicken, and all their friends story. Sorry to break the bad news but it looks like at this point that series is dead and won't ever be finished. I lost all motivation to continue the series after I lost all the original documents including the final story and the Phineas and Ferb prequel I had planned when my old PC died in 2013. So instead of continuing a 5+ year old dead series, I've decided to make a brand new, original fanfiction from the ground up. A more gritty and realistic Fanfiction that is more tied to Pokemon than anything since it takes place in the Pokemon universe. Now I don't know if I will ever finish this story, but I will do my best, and that's the best I can do! (lets see if anyone is old enough to catch that reference xD) Anyway weird references aside, on to my first fanfic in 6 years, Journey to The Unknown Region.

Disclaimer: Any and all songs I use (if any) are 100% not owned by me. Any characters besides my original character Madjuan are also not owned by me. The following story is a fanfiction and purely fanfiction. It is not to be sold, reproduced for sale, or anything like that. The character Madjuan and most names in the Unknown Region are mine since I came up with them a very long time ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You are up in the clouds, and as you fly through them, the narrator speaks. He says...

Narrator: In a place extremely far away from the known regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, lives a mysterious group of extremely powerful trainers known only as The Pinball League 4. consisting of 4 powerful trainers and 1 champion, they are known only to the very best of Pokemon trainers, those who dream of being the most powerful person in the world. However, few have tried, none have succeeded. The land they reside in is filled with scary powerful Pokemon, with enough power to destroy the world. This land is known as...

 

At this moment, you see the clouds start to break up. As you go lower into the world you see an enormous building, at least 2,000 feet in the air. You zoom down through the forest, up the building and all the way into the sky. You can now see the entire region, along with the forest, mountains, islands, and at the center, the League's Headquarters. Indigo Plateau.

 

Narrator: The Unknown Region!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Alola Region. Year: 20XX

Narrator: The Alola Region. A tropical paradise where trainers take the island challenge once they turn 16. The region is made up of four main islands. Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula, and Poni islands, with one artificial island, Aether Paradise. Alola is said to be the most beautiful region of the 7 Known regions. Our main heroine, Selene, lives on Melemele Island. She has just woken up on her 16th birthday, and is now eligible to take on Alola's island challenge. 

Melemele Island, Route 1  
Time: 7:00 AM

Selene is snug in her bed, sleeping soundly. The hot Alolan sun keeping her from being cold. It's about 7:00 AM. She turns to her alarm clock and sits up, still somewhat sleepy. She yawns as she stretches her upper body, trying to wake up as best she can. 

Selene: I turn 16 today. Weird, doesn't feel any different.

She uncovers herself and walks over to her bathroom. She combs her shoulder length black hair, washes her face and brushes her teeth. Now finally fully awake, she goes to her closet. She removes her pajama shirt and puts her A-sized bra on first. She then reaches for her flower patterned light yellow shirt, puts her arms in the sleeves, and pulls it down over her head. She pulls her pajama pants down and looks through her bottoms. 

Selene: It's probably going to be another scorcher today. Better to be safe than sorry. 

She pulls out a pair of green Shorts and sits down on her bed. She puts them around her ankles and stands up. She pulls her shorts up her pale legs and her even more pale thighs. She tightly secures them around her waist so that they don't fall off. Finally she gets her red and black trekking shoes and puts her bare feet into both of them. She ties her shoes, grabs her red hat and puts it on her head. She sits on her bed and falls back. She closes her eyes and explores herself. She reluctantly reaches between her legs when suddenly the doorbell rings. She gets up quickly and goes to answer the door. 

Selene: Now who can that be?

She opens the door to discover it's Professor Kukui, the local Professor. 

Kukui: Hey there Selene. You ready to take the Island challenge? Woo!

Selene: I suppose so. Let me go get my bag.

Selene returns to her room and grabs her messenger bag. She puts it on her and she walks out with Kukui.

Kukui: We have to stop by my lab before we head to Iki Town. That's where you'll be getting your first Pokemon as part of the Island Challenge. Oh yeah!

Selene weakly smiled and walked along with the professor. She hadn't found very much happiness since her mom had died in a mountain climbing accident when she was 14. She has been living in her house by herself, with Kukui checking up on her once in a while. They arrive at Kukui's lab, and go inside. There they both see a young boy who looks very odd. He wears a black pullover jacket with blue and white shaqs, black pants and has brown eyes and black hair. 

Kukui: Selene, this young man is known as Madjuan. Madjuan, this fine young woman is known as Selene. I want you two to get to know each other.

Madjuan: Well Hello Selene. The pleasure is all mine. 

He reaches out his hand and Selene shakes it.

Selene: I'm Selene. Nice to meet you.

Selene blushes at the sight of him. She had never really made any real connection with anyone, much less a boy. She felt a confusing feeling in her stomach, as if butterfrees were flying around in it. 

Kukui: Oh yeah that's what I like to see! Let me get my stuff and we'll all head to Iki Town together. 

Kukui heads down to his basement and grabs his things. 

Madjuan: That Kukui. He sure is excited all the time. So Selene, how are you doing today?

Selene: I'm doing alright I suppose. Today's my 16th birthday so it's kind of bittersweet. 

Madjuan: Oh I didn't know that. Well happy birthday you wonderful girl.

Selene: Thank you, Madjuan was it?

Madjuan: Yup that's me alright. Apparently still in the 8th grade. Never finished. But I'm here in Alola now. So I'm not worried about that anymore.

Selene: 8th grade? What are you talking about?

Madjuan: Oh no need to worry about that. That life is in the past. 

Selene: (giggles) alright if you say so.

Selene smiled at Madjuan. It was the first time in a while she had fully smiled before. However Madjuan was somewhat oblivious to the fact that she liked him.

Kukui: So now that proper introduction is out of the way, how about we get on over to Iki Town?

Madjuan and Selene both nodded their heads and followed Kukui through route 1 and up to Iki Town. 

Melemele Island: Iki Town  
Time: 8:00 AM

They arrived in Iki Town, a small town not too far away from Selene's house. There they meet the kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala. 

Kukui: Kahuna Hala. I have two brand new trainers ready to start their island challenge. 

Hala: alright. You two, come with me. I will give you your starter Pokemon.

Madjuan and Selene followed Hala to the stage. He threw out three pokeballs and out came Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. 

Selene: They're so adorable! Which one are you going to get Madjuan?

Madjuan: You pick first Selene. It's your birthday today after all.

Selene smiled again and had a hard time choosing. She eventually ended up picking Popplio. 

Hala: Now we must see if Popplio will choose her.

Selene and Popplio stands on the stage and everyone waits to see what will happen. About 30 seconds later, Popplio runs over to Selene and she picks it up. 

Hala: Popplio has chosen her. Now Madjuan, it is your turn.

Madjuan looks at the two remaining starters.

Madjuan: Hmmmmmm. Well the fire type looks good, and it suits me. So I choose Litten.

Litten and Madjuan did the same thing. They stand in the center of the stage and about 30 seconds later, Litten walks over to Madjuan. He picks it up and snuggles it. 

Madjuan: hey there Litten. I'm Madjuan. Nice to meet you.

Litten: Mrowr.

Kukui: Well now that that's over, it's time to give you two your stuff. 

Kukui hands both Madjuan and Selene a Pokedex, a Trainers Passport, and an Island Challenge Amulet.

Madjuan: Alright! When do we start?

Kukui: Now hold on Madjuan. The First trial is on route 2, past Hau'oli City. Both you and Selene will be taking the Island Challenge together. So get what you guys need and head on over to route 2. 

Selene: Alright. Hey Madjuan, come with me to my house. I need to get some stuff if we're going to be traveling together.

Madjuan: alright. Lead the Way Selene. I'll follow you anywhere. 

Madjuan and Selene walked back to Selene's house. They both went in and Selene went to her room while Madjuan looked around.

Madjuan: Nice place you have here Selene. Wish my house looked as good as this one.

Selene: Thanks. It's not much of a house but it gets me by.

She packed all her clothes and as much items she could into her messenger bag. After she was finished packing, she went around the house and locked all the doors. She didn't know when she was going to come back, if ever. 

Selene: Ready to go Madjuan?

Madjuan: yeah I'm ready. Lets get this Island challenge started.

Selene exited the house first while Madjuan exited it last. She locked the door and they were off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Narrator: And so, Madjuan and Selene Departed to Route 2, hoping to pass the Island Challenge. Little did they know however, that their long journey had just begun. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! please either comment or give kudos. Anything helps. Thanks for reading. See you all next time!


	2. Hau'oli Blues

Narrator: In a place extremely far away from the known regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, lives a mysterious group of extremely powerful trainers known only as The Pinball League 4. consisting of 4 trainers and 1 champion, they are known only to the very best of Pokemon trainers, those who dream of being the most powerful person in the world. However, few have tried, none have succeeded. The land they reside in is filled with scary powerful Pokemon, with enough power to destroy the world. This land is known as...

The Unknown Region!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Hau'oli Blues

Melemele Island: Route 1 - Hau'oli Outskirts  
Time: 10:00 AM

Narrator: Selene and Madjuan are on their way to route 2, where their first Island trial awaits. They are walking through the Hau'oli Outskirts, when Selene makes a comment about the weather.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene: Whew. It's not even high noon yet and it's so hot out here. 

She looks over at Madjuan and is puzzled at his outfit.

Selene: Madjuan, how on earth are you in a black jacket in this weather? How do you not melt?

Madjuan: I honestly have no idea. I guess I'm just used to it. But that's not saying much at all. Back where I live, the heat is nowhere near as intense as it is here.

Selene: you truly are amazing if you can survive out here in that jacket.

Madjuan: Haha. It's funny cause everyone else would tell me the same thing back home. 

Selene: So why did you come to Alola in the first place?

Madjuan: Well, I was instructed to not say. But since you seem pretty chill, i'll tell you. But you can't say this to anyone else. You got it?

Selene covers her mouth and nods.

Madjuan: OK. 

Madjuan Pulls out 6 different cases out of his pockets. 

Madjuan: As you can see, these are badge cases. One for each region of the Pokemon world. You following me so far?

Selene nods her head. 

Madjuan. OK good. There are 8 badges per region. If you were to gather all the badges, the total number would equal 48. Then, if you have all 48 badges and have cleared the Island Grand Challenge, you'll get Special permission to go to a region far away. That region, is known as The Unknown Region. If you make it there, you can challenge The Pinball League 4, which is made up of the four most powerful trainers in the known Pokemon world. If you can get past the first four, then you can challenge the champion. 

Selene: Whoa. That's crazy. Do you know who the champion is?

Madjuan: I wish I knew. Rumor has it, the Champion's never been seen. The League is so tough to get through, no one has ever battled him. The closest someone made it was to the 3rd member of the League.

Selene's jaw dropped. She couldn't fathom the idea of such power. 

Selene: Why the hell would you want to go to such a place? It sounds scary.

Madjuan: Because, if you manage to defeat the champion, you get to be the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the world!

Selene: But no one's ever even SEEN the champion. Didn't you just say that?

Madjuan: I know. That's what makes it so exciting!

Selene: Oh Madjuan. I think the heat's getting to your head.

Just then they notice a Tarous blocking the way into the city. 

Madjuan: Is that a Tarous? How do we get into the city if it's blocking the way?

Selene: I'd rather steer clear away from it. Never know if it's going to attack us or not. 

Hala: Never fear young ones. Old Hala is here to help!

Hala comes down and helps get rid of the Tarous. 

Hala: Madjuan, Selene, you two come here. Pet it on it's head.

Selene: No way! I'm not going to be attacked. 

Madjuan: He's not going to attack you. Here.

Madjuan grabs Selene's hand and together they pet it.

Madjuan: See? He's friendly.

Selene closes her eyes in fear and looks away. 

Madjuan: There are way scarier things out there in this world than a little ol' Tarous.

Hala: OK OK. I'll take it with me. Let's go Tarous.

The Tarous follows Hala and they both leave.

Madjuan: Selene? You OK?

Selene was shaking, as if she had just been through a traumatic experience. Madjuan grabbed her hands and tried to snap her out of it. 

Madjuan: Selene! I'm right here. Don't be afraid.

Selene collapses to her knees and kneels down. She breaks down crying. Madjuan kneels beside her and tries to wipe away her tears. 

Madjuan: shh don't cry. Whatever happened to you it's over now.

Selene: (crying) I can't help it. My mom was riding a Tarous up a mountain when she got into the accident. Ever since then whenever I see one, I have an emotional breakdown.

Madjuan: I...I never knew. I assumed your mom just worked all the time and never saw you. I'm so sorry.

Madjuan hugs her tightly. He holds her in his arms for about 5 minutes as she cries into his jacket. After she finishes he helps her up to her feet.

Madjuan: Feeling better now?

Selene: Yeah. A little bit. Thank you.

Madjuan: It's no problem. 

Madjuan wipes her remaining tears from her eyes. 

Madjuan: listen Selene. Your mom would be so proud of you today. I'm sure she's proud of you wherever she is right now. I wish I had gotten the chance to congratulate her on raising such a fine young woman. 

Selene blushes and Madjuan puts her arm around his neck, while he puts his arm on her back. 

Madjuan: Now, if we're done thinking about the sad past, let's look forward to the future. 

Selene smiles and nods. 

Selene: You're right Madjuan. Let's go.

Madjuan: Now that's the spirit! Onward to Hau'oli City. 

Madjuan Helps Selene walk, as they enter Hau'oli City, the biggest city in all of Alola.

Hau'oli City: Beachfront  
Time: 10:30 AM

Madjuan and Selene walk into the Hau'oli Beachfront. They look out to to the Melemele Sea. 

Selene: Sure is beautiful, huh Madjuan?

Madjuan: Yeah, it sure is.

Selene: Hey, how about later tonight we come back, and while no one's around, maybe we could...

Madjuan:You don't even have to finish your sentence. Sure, I'm up for it.

Selene: Oh, Great! 

They keep walking up past the Beach, and into the main city area.

Hau'oli City: Shopping District  
Time:10:35 AM

Selene: I think I can walk fine now. Thanks Madjuan. 

Madjuan: Oh alright. It's no problem.

Selene smiles at Madjuan once again. The two trainers walk around the city looking for advice on how to get to route 2. 

Madjuan: Excuse me sir, how do you get to Route 2 from here?

Random Person: Just go down this road and you should find the gate. However I think it's blocked until at least tomorrow.

Madjuan: What? How come?

Random Person: I Believe Trial Captain Ilima said that it's due to a Tarous blocking the road.

Madjuan: Oh come on! Again with the Tarous? Well thanks for the help.

Madjuan leaves and goes to Selene where she's sitting down at a chair and table nearby. 

Madjuan: Whelp, we're not going to be able to get to Route 2.

Selene: What?! Why not?

Madjuan: Apparently There's a Ta-

Madjuan looked at Selene deep in her eyes and stopped himself. He knew if he said Tarous, she'd have another emotional breakdown. 

Madjuan: Tar pit. There's a tar pit in the way, so I was told to stay away from that area.

Selene: (sighs) Oh OK.

Madjuan: I know it sucks. Hell I wanted to do the trial too but looks like we've got to wait. 

Selene: Well what do we do to kill time?

Madjuan: Well I was given tons of money before I came here so, how about we shop till we drop?

Selene: I'm not much of a shopper but I can use some more clothes. Alright Madjuan, Lets go!

They get up and spend the better half of the day trying out clothes and having food. Half the day goes by and by the time they know it it's already Sundown.

Hau'oli City: Shopping District  
Time: 8:00 PM

Madjuan: I don't know how you managed to pack all those clothes in your bag Selene, but it sure is handy.

Selene: It's like my bag has infinite space or something.

Madjuan. Yeah haha. Anyway, where are we going to spend the night?

Selene: How about the hotel? I think it's 90 a night.

Madjuan: That's not too bad. Alrighty, lead the way.

Selene leads Madjuan to a hotel. They get a room and put all their stuff in. 

Madjuan: you still want to go to the beach?

Selene: Um...

Madjuan: I'm still up for it if you are. 

Selene: Y-yeah. Let's go.

They both leave the hotel room and go to the beachfront.

Hau'oli City: Beachfront  
Time:8:30 PM

The two trainers walk along the shoreline and sit down where the water barely touches them. Madjuan lays down on the sand while Selene stares out to the ocean. She takes her shoes off to feel the water on her feet.

Selene: I love the feel of water on my feet. It feels refreshing to me.

Madjuan looks up and notices that Selene is barefoot. He gets a small boner and tries to hide it. 

Madjuan: you like being barefoot all the time?

Selene: Why? Do you think it's gross?

Madjuan: No. I personally find it hot to be honest. Besides, that's something that makes you special.

Selene: Well, my feet are the only part of my body that doesn't sweat. So I can be barefoot forever if I wanted to. But either way, you're too sweet.

Madjuan: Yeah. You're not too bad yourself.

Selene giggles a little.

Selene: So, you ever been...you know. Out there? To the other regions?

Madjuan: Nope. This is the first place I chose. I don't know what the other regions are like. Cold, hot, awful, pretty, I have no idea. I am glad I came here first though. I know we just met this morning but I'm glad it's you that I met today. If it were anyone else I would have just journeyed by myself. 

Selene Blushes and looks away.

Selene: Oh Madjuan, stop. Seriously, I'm not that amazing.

Madjuan sits up and scoots closer to her. They both stare at the sunset as Selene lays her head on Madjuan's shoulder. Madjuan touches her hand then touches her leg. He leans in on her. Selene looks down and shakes her head. 

Selene: No. I'm still a virgin. It would be wrong to give it up now. I'm not ready yet.

Madjuan kisses her cheek and cuddles with her.

Selene: I want you to be my first though. So, Will you wait until I'm ready? 

Madjuan: Of course I will. I promise to wait until you're ready. 

Selene: Thank you. 

She leans back on Madjuan's shoulder, and they stay until the moon is big and bright above Alola. 

Madjuan: Selene. Wake up. Let's go back to the hotel. 

Selene was too sleepy to get up. 

Madjuan: (sighs) I guess I'll carry you with me. But you're putting your pajamas on by yourself.

He picked up Selene and put her on his back as he holds her legs in his arms. He manages to get them both back to the hotel in one piece. 

Madjuan: Selene, wake up!

Selene wakes up slowly, still tired. 

Madjuan: put your pajamas on. It's super late.

Selene gets up and goes to the bathroom to put her pajamas on. She comes back out and passes out on the bed. 

Madjuan: Goodnight Selene.

Selene: Goodnight Madjuan. I'm glad I met you.

Madjuan and Selene fall asleep in their own beds after a very long day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Narrator: After finally reaching Hau'oli City, day 1 of Madjuan and Selene's Journey has come to a close. Day 2 however, will prove to be difficult, as they will have to now work as a team to clear their first Island Trial.


End file.
